DoaLS: Dream Fighters
by hugechuggington-octonautslover
Summary: This is told by the kids mostly. Four years passed and they have lived in peace. Tyne's hurtful family is dead but there's someone else out there after them. Kara is kidnapped and Tyne and Kara are both at risk of near death and there's someone else after all the kids. How will they cope when things go wrong. And just how much can Zack cope with losing Kara before he breaks?


_It's been four years since everything had ended with my father. Life had grown to be peaceful and we enjoyed it. The kids loved school but there was certain problems in school such as Lori's kids. She had an older son and twin daughters. The girls were a pain in the ass but he son wasn't so bad. He had his moments though. Rox was in year 12, Taya was year 11, Kara was year 9, Nicole was year 5, and Tahatan was year 1. Jeremy was only 3 so spent his time with Calley and she was pregnant again and I had just had twins the year before. It was all going great until one day when the kids were at school._

**Rox's P.O.V.**

"hurry Nix! We'll be late for school!" I called out. "why? It's not starting for another half hour!" she called out. "I wanna get there early." I said and Nix shrugged. "fine. Coming." she said and walked out. "bye mum!" I said and raced out the door. "don't forget to pick up your cousins!" mum called out. "yep!" I said and Nix waved as she left. "those kids are going up so fast." mum murmured. We ran off to auntie Tyne's house and Taya, Kara, and Tahatan were waiting for us. "hey!" I called out and they ran over and hugged me. "Bye mum!" they called out and auntie Tyne waved as we headed off for school.

We got to the school grounds and Mr. Flynn Aguilera was in the school grounds with his son Zane. Zane was the greatest guy in the world for me. I had a crush on him but he was the principles son, so I had my doubts. "hey!" I heard a voice call behind me. I froze and turned around to see Zabryna heading over. "don't freak me out. I thought you were those Pettigrew twins." I said. "soz. How are the kids?" she asked. "fine." I said and headed across the grounds. I kept my gaze away from Zane but I glanced over at him and he was watching me smiling to himself. Zabryna came over and tapped me. "someone's eying you off." she murmured. "shut up." I murmured. "morning kids." Mr. Aguilera said walking past us. "morning sir." we said. He went into his office and then I heard something. "well if it isn't miss baby." I turned around and Adelaide was standing there smirking. "you'd think being in her final year, she'd give up looking after her pathetic siblings and cousins." M'kaela said. They were Lorri's twin daughters. "shut up and leave me alone." I said and sent the others off to their class. "why? Worried you'll look like a baby in front of Zane and his two mates?" Addie said. "shut...the fucking...hell...up!" I growled and they looked at me. "or what?" M'kaela said and they smirked. I glanced out at the grounds and Zane and his two mates, Cole and Jay were watching me. I then noticed someone familiar behind them. I smirked and looked at them. "wait here." I said and ran off past the boys over to them. "dad!" I yelled and he looked at me. "what's up sweetie?" he said. "Lorri's daughters are annoying me. They're callin' me a baby cause I look after my siblings and cousins." I said and he frowned heading over. "oh look. She went to the safety of her daddy." Addie said. "she's such a baby." M'kaela nodded in agreement. "you two better leave my daughter alone!" he growled and they froze looking at him. "if she complains to me one more time I will be dealing with your family personally!" he snapped and they nodded. Dad turned around and walked over to me pulling me away from the others. "get to class and I'll see you later." he said. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I have to fix up somethings here. I'll pick you lot up after school." he said and kissed my cheek. "love ya dad." I said and ran off to class where Zabryna was waiting for me. "nice move getting' ya dad." she murmured and I smiled as we went into the class room.

School went reasonably well but afterwards dad never showed up. Them mum pulled up in her black BMW 4WD. "hey mum. Where's dad?" I asked. "he had to do a job." She said and I sighed. "is he ever gonna be home for us?" I asked getting in the car with the others. "I hope so." She said and we pulled away and headed to auntie Tyne's house. We pulled up and the kids got out. "cya tomorrow!" Taya called as she, Kara, and Tahatan ran inside. We pulled away and headed home to see dad's work truck in the driveway. We got out and we walked in and he was packing somethings up. He looked over at Nix and I and we looked at him sadly and then headed to our rooms. He stood up and looked at mum. "what's wrong with those two?" he asked. "work. You're never here for them anymore, or that's how they feel." She said and he hugged her from behind gently. "I wish I was here for them more." He murmured and put his hands on her womb. "how's junior goin' anyway?" he asked. "oh fine." She said and kissed his cheek gently and he purred. We watched as dad finished packing. He came and said goodbye and then left. Nix and I were gonna miss him.

The next morning I turned up to school. Addie and M'kaela were talking to Zane, Jay, and Cole. Zabryna came and met me at the gates. We were talking when I stopped and looked around. "what's wrong?" Zabryna asked. "something isn't right." I said and looked around. "keep the kids together." I said and walked off. She took the kids to the covered area and Mr. Aguilera came over. "what's Rox looking for?" he asked as the other kids came over. "she's probably looking for her daddy." Addie said. "hey! You leave her alone! Dad's not here again!" Nix snapped and Mr. Aguilera held her back gently. "you two. Leave the kids alone." He said sternly and then looked at Zabryna. "no idea. She just said something wasn't right." She said and he nodded looking back over at me.

I walked around checking the area out and frowned when I didn't see anything. "strange. I know something is wrong." I murmured and started heading back when I was hit in the back. I fell forwards and Nix gasped. "Rox!" she screamed and went to run over when Zabryna grabbed her. "don't! it's too dangerous." She said and looked back at me. I got up and looked around but couldn't see anything. I ran back to the others and Nix hugged me. "I'm scared." She whispered and I grabbed my phone. "mum. Something's wrong at the school. Can you get up here now?" I said and then nodded and hung up. A minute later mum came racing up to the school. She slammed on the brakes and got out and walked over to us. "what happened?" she asked and I told her everything. "oh no." she murmured and looked around loading her machine gun. The other kids gasped and backed up. Kara whimpered running over and hugging her. "I want uncle Zack." She whispered. Mum gave Kara to me and went and checked out the area. After a while, she came back. "I can't see anything." She said and I sighed. "they probably left." I said and she nodded. She left and we went off to class.

At lunch we were about to head out to the field where we eat when we heard yelling. "nobody move or this school goes up in flames!" a voice snapped. Kara froze and I looked at her worried. "everyone go into the room!" they said and we did as they said. The teachers were in a second room and we were in another. I locked the room and looked at the kids. They were all freaking out including Zane and his mates. "they're gonna kill us all!" M'kaela said hugging Addie. "no they won't." Kara whispered. "how do you know?" Addie snapped. "they want me and mum. I thought he had left." She whimpered and I held Kara close. "who?" Kara looked at me. "mums uncle Draco." She whispered. "Draco? Why do I know that name?" I murmured. "he uncle Draco Cameron Lucius Annunziata." She said and I almost fell backwards. "he's the guy dad's been trying to find!" Nix said and I nodded. "then it's your fault he's here Kara!" Addie sneered. "hey! Leave my sis alone!" Tahatan growled glaring at her and she stopped. "hand over Kara and we'll leave!" the voice said. "never!" Mr. Aguilera said and he and the teachers walked out of the room. "you leave our kids alone!" the voice laughed darkly. "we warned you." He growled and then bullet's came out of nowhere. Mr. Aguilera, his wife, Mary Jane or as we called her, MJ, and three other teachers got away. The rest were shot dead or stabbed.

The kids were all freaking out more and I frowned. "everyone sit down and shut the hell up!" I snapped and they did just that. "trust me. In a situation like this, the last thing you do is panic." I said they nodded. We all sat down and M'kaela frowned. "and who put you in charge?" she snapped. "well, would you want to do it?" I asked and she shut up. "I didn't think so." I murmured. We sat there in silence and we didn't hear anything. Kara then screamed and held her head. We all jumped and looked at her. "what's wrong?" Taya asked running over. "stop it. Make them stop. It hurts." She whimpered softly. We all looked at each other confused. I looked outside and saw a blue light explode and sent a shockwave out but we couldn't feel it but then Kara screamed again. "she can feel the shockwave." I murmured and Taya gasped. "the necklace!" she hissed and I looked at Kara and she was crying. "get out of here!" Addie snapped. "it's her fault we're in this mess!" Tahatan growled. "leave my sis alone!" he snapped. "she's a failure." Addie murmured. "I'm not deaf y'know!" Kara snapped and pulled away from me and ran to the door. "I'm sorry. Tell mum and dad I love them. And tell uncle Zack I'm sorry." She said and opened the door and ran out. They sent out another big shockwave and Kara fell on the ground holding her head. A man in black came out and picked her up gently and walked off. "Kara!" I heard a voice yell. We ran out and auntie Tyne, uncle Fletch, and dad were on the roof watching. A voice laughed. "ya too late Tyne!" they growled and sent out an orange shockwave and she held her head. "you bastard!" she snapped and uncle Fletch held her close. Dad growled and jumped off the roof and ran after them but they disappeared too fast for him.

Dad turned around and glared at the kids. "who's damn fault is it that she left?!" he growled and everyone pointed to M'kaela and Addie. "you two bitches have been warned!" he said walking closer. Mum turned up and grabbed his arm. "they're going to court." She said and he had his hand holding tightly onto his axe. "they're damn lucky you said that." He hissed and auntie Tyne jumped off the roof sobbing. "you will pay for this!" she growled glaring at them both. We all ran over to our parents and hugged them crying. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her." I whispered. "it's not ya fault." uncle Fletch whispered holding me close. We were never going to forgive the twins for this and Mr. Aguilera came over with his wife. "I'm so sorry about this." He said and mum smiled slightly. "it's alright. I've got this covered." She whispered and he nodded and dad looked up. I could see the blood lust flash in his eyes. "she will be brought home." He murmured and mum saw the look in his eyes and held us all close. We had to find Kara before it was too late.

**Zane, Jay, Cole, Flynn, MJ, Adelaide, and M'kaela belong to me! I own my OC's from my other stories and Taya belongs to shegrathefluffycommander!**


End file.
